


Land Of Icy Silence

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [13]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Weather, F/M, Gen, LoGH, Sci-Fi, Snow and Ice, Solaris!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: Oskar von Reuenthal and Wolfgang Mieermeyer are military engineers and polar scientists as well.They are commandered to Captcha-Lanka in order to find out, why their predecessors failed the previous investigations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF LoGH AU 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5364923)
> 
> Download here: [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/Bp3tDraqomyEK), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/3oFsHPzlomyPC), [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/8x0oqp71omz77)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/zl9ssfT.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ipKKrBL.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Cover painting is [_Das Eismeer_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0c/Caspar_David_Friedrich_-_Das_Eismeer_-_Hamburger_Kunsthalle_-_02.jpg) by Caspar David Friedrich


End file.
